


Slurm

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Just Mermaid and Vampire Babes Who Sometimes Plot Murder [1]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lesbians, The Sims, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Two Lesbians doing nonsense.





	Slurm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlishFlash121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/gifts), [Turning_Paiges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turning_Paiges/gifts), [tigerssssssseye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerssssssseye/gifts).



> Why... Babe. Why this prompt? X3  
> This was written in rage. Enjoy! <3

**Prompt:**  
"Snail but with no shell"  
"Oh those is then uhhhhhhhhhh Slurms"  
"a what"

* * *

“Okay, but, snails…”

Katrina looked up and could not even begin to hold in her sigh.

“Snails with no shells.” Jayde was either genuinely curious or absurdly oblivious. 

“That would be a slug,” the redhead spouted, not looking at Jayde, almost refusing to. 

“But that’s too, normal.”

“What do you mean normal? That’s what they’re called!” Katrina was quickly losing her mind. 

“They look like worms.” Would this even count as on topic? For Jayde, at the moment of her mind falling into anarchy, maybe. “Snorms. Snaims.” Thankfully, silence fell and Katrina could finally read. 

Then Jayde, blue hair in her eyes, softly gasped. “Slurms.”


End file.
